Candy Chaos: A Thunderchu Tale
by Yoshichao
Summary: When you give Thunderchu a cookie . . . Let's leave it at that. But when he finds out he has to save Candy Land . . . Will he finally use that brain of his and save the land? Or shall the land become Healthy Land forever?


Hello folks and welcome to a silly story I came up with two years ago. It's pretty much a cross between "Pokemon" (or my story) and that old game "Candyland". Basically, the idea for this came up when I was making another story about the Xalcians collecting the Elemental Orbs and originally, Thunderchu's tale would tie into theirs and happen at the same time. Although, I discontinued that story because, well, it failed worst than Superman 64.

Anyways, let's begin this story before I ramble anymore, a'ight? :)

Oh, just so you know, Thunderchu is a yellow and white Pichu (white where the black is except eyes and tail) with funny spikes on the end of his tail. Speedchu is the opposite colours of Thunderchu (white body, yellow ears, etc) and has a thin-ish lightning bolt for a tail.

Kay, NOW we start. *opens book* A-hem.

**_Chapter One: Cookies_**

* * *

Well, you see, it all started on a peaceful afternoon at the mansion on wonderful planet Xalcus. Our heroes were having a relaxing day off until . . ._ IT_ happened . . . (Dun dun dun!!)  
"COOKIES!!" Thunderchu screamed, running through the mansion with the jar of cookies on his head. The cookies _with _sugar, unfortunately. He was laughing hysterically, as if he was some mad scientist who proved "L is real 2401" isn't complete baloney after all these years of countless gaming.  
"Thunderchu!!" his sister, Speedchu, yelled, chasing after him. If she wasn't the only one who could catch up to him, everyone else would've given chase as well.  
Thunderchu squealed and ran faster as Speedchu chased him. He jumped out the window in a random room he ran in and continued to run. Running running running . . .

Eventually, Thunderchu stopped at the beach and he watched the waves. Mesmerized, he didn't see Speedchu walk up behind him and swipe the cookie jar.  
"Thunderchu?"  
He turned around and smiled like he did nothing wrong, his hands behind his back. "Yeeeeees?"  
"Did you eat a cookie?"  
"Nooope!"  
Speedchu stared at him for a few seconds then sighed, "Fine, no punishment. But don't take a cookie without permission anymore, got it?!?"  
"Okay!!"  
Speedchu sighed and ran back to the mansion, cookie jar balanced on her head. Once she was out of sight, Thunderchu snickered and pulled a cookie out from behind his back. He stuck the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed it.

Now, you may have already noticed this but Thunderchu is a rather . . . insane creature. He had to be given "special cookies" that contained no sugar. Of course, he had just eaten a cookie WITH sugar. If my math is correct, Thunderchu + Cookie = BAD.

After devouring the cookie, Thunderchu started to shake. His smile grew wider and he ran across the beach, screaming his head off. Literally. His head was bouncing off his neck (another of the many odd things he's capable of). Eventually, he got to the end of the beach and starting running though the forest nearby. And then he crashed into a tree, knocking himself unconscious.

---

Thunderchu awoke to find himself in what he thought was Heaven. There were sweets EVERYWHERE. The trees were made of toffee, the ocean made out of jelly, the clouds were cotton candy, and the houses were made out of a mix of everything. The little mouse licked his lips, not knowing where he should start. He looked in front of him and saw a cave made out of chocolate. But it wasn't the chocolate that caught his eye, oh no. In the opening of the cave was . . .  
A cookie.  
Thunderchu stood up, walked over to the cookie, and bent down to pick it up. Suddenly, the cookie moved! Thunderchu followed the cookie as it began to slide into the cave. That's it! This cookie must've been magical!! Thunderchu began to walk faster, wanting the magical cookie. Soon he reached a room that was lit up by flames inside tootsie pops. And in this room was a throne made out of a giant gummy bear. On it was a person who has a pie crown and scepter. The light revealed the cookie was actually being pulled by a string.  
"O great chosen one!" The dude said, picking up the cookie, "You have arrived to help my kingdom! I am King Kandy, king of Candyland!"  
"Caaandy . . ."  
"Yes. O chosen one, we need your help. The eight main foods of the land have been stolen from us! They supply the sweets of this land and without them, everything will turn into healthy food!"  
Thunderchu screamed in horror at the King's last statement. Healthy food?! Ewww!!  
King Kandy waited for Thunderchu to calm down then continued. "We need you to go retrieve our sacred sweets to save our land, o chosen one. Bring them to the owner of the land they rest in and that land will be saved. Here is a map of our land." The king handed Thunderchu a map, who glanced at it. Then he ate it. "Do you need anything else to aid you on this perilous journey?"  
The yellow mouse looked up at the cookie the king still held. "Cookie . . ?"  
"Oh, sorry, that's my lunch." The king ate the cookie, making Thunderchu have a defeated look on his face, his ears going all droopy. "Ah, but don't you worry! If you help us, you can have all the cookies you've ever wanted!"  
Thunderchu's ears perked back up as he smiled.  
"Now, go save the kingdom! FOR CANDY EVERYWHERE!"  
"FOR THE COOKIES!!" Thunderchu cheered, marching out of the cave.

And so, that's when Thunderchu's first super fantastical adventure begun.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter. Also, there's a chance most of the chapters will be this short. Or at least a thousand or so words longer. I hope you enjoyed this silly chapter, see you in Chapter Two: Sticky Molasses!


End file.
